The following disclosure relates to an image recording apparatus including a carriage supporting an image recorder.
There is conventionally known a printer including an ink-jet recording head having nozzles, a cap capable of capping the recording head, and a capping lever that is pushed and moved by a carriage moved to a capping position. In this printer, the cap is moved upward in conjunction with movement of the capping lever to cap the recording head. In this printer, in the case where the carriage moved toward the capping position is stopped in front of the capping position, a motor is driven, as a retry processing, such that the carriage is temporarily moved back to a release position, then moved to the capping position at a constant speed, and then decelerated.